The Big Bang
by Omegathyst
Summary: Amethyst and Lapis are both in love with Peridot and have different days that they spent with her, and when conflicts rise deciding who gets to spend certain days with Peridot, a fight breaks out and something really unexpected happens.
1. Let's Not Miss This Thing

"Lapis, this calendar thing is starting to get ridiculous. Peridot's a being not a pet."

"Can you think of a better solution Steven?" Lapis asked Steven as she began labeling the days of the week. "Amethyst gets to have Peridot Monday, Wednesday, & Thursday while I get to have her the rest of the days of the week including Valentine's Day which is this Tuesday. This way we don't have to scramble for Peridot's attention when we already have the days planned. Besides, Peridot is cool with it."

"That's because she loves _any_ kind of attention." Steven pointed out.

"See? It works out perfectly!" Lapis rubbed Steven's head playfully before flying away from the calendar nailed to the barn wall and flying onto the loft outside the barn where Peridot was sitting and Lapis put her arms around Peridot and rested her head on Peridot's.

Steven couldn't help but wonder if Peridot even understood the significance of dating both Amethyst and Lapis. Peridot couldn't possibly know the conflict between the two thanks to her and because they're trying to share her, it could only get worse.

Two days later it was Valentine's day and Lapis and Peridot were watching romantic movies on the loft with Steven and Connie there with them. Lapis was holding Peridot in her arms and smiling sweetly.

Steven and Connie were actually there to keep an eye on the two since neither of the two liked the idea of the calendar and expected it to backfire horribly. However Connie leaned on Steven's shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe this calendar thing can work out Steven. I mean it _has_ been for half a year now." Connie whispered in Steven's ear.

"But they're going to live forever. Even if it takes years for it to happen, something bad is going to happen." Steven explained trying to stay quiet. Lapis looked over at him slightly annoyed and Steven was about to speak when he saw Amethyst below the loft looking angry.

"I thought we were _both_ having Peridot on Valentine's day!" Amethyst growled.

"The hell are you talking about." Lapis scoffed with amusement. "I made it clear that _I_ was having her."

"For only the first half of the day! It's 1 o' clock you dimwit!" Amethyst hissed.

"No one ever said that...ever." Lapis rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV.

"W-what? Garnet told me!" Amethyst said. Steven and Connie exchanged looks of utter confusion.

"Well, she was wrong. You can go now." Lapis was starting to sound annoyed.

"Well even if she was wrong, how's it fair that you get to have her four days of the week _including_ Valentine's day?" Amethyst pointed out. "Shouldn't I get to spend time with her on this special day too?"

Lapis ignored her and looked at the TV screen while Peridot looked at Amethyst disappointed. Amethyst took out her whip and Steven and Connie's eyes widened.

"I said...she should be with _me on this day too!"_ Amethyst snapped, hitting the loft with the whip violently. The sound spooked Lapis and she flew off the loft to face Amethyst.

" _I_ _said_ _leave."_ Lapis growled, humongous water wings springing from her back.

"Amethyst don't! You don't stand a chance!" Steven yelled.

"Do you really think you're right for Peridot?" Lapis scoffed. "Peridot obviously likes hanging out with _me_ more."

"You obviously didn't see the sadness on her face when you told me to leave." Amethyst pointed out smirking. "She doesn't like you as much as you think she does."

"RUNT!"

"MONSTER!"

"FAILURE!"

 _"JASPER-LOVER!"_

After Amethyst's last insult, Lapis flew several inches off the ground and collided into Amethyst and Amethyst rolled several yards away from the impact. Amethyst showed up really quickly using her spin dash and stood before Lapis.

Peridot leaped off the loft and ran into the barn when Steven and Connie looked at each other concerned. They knew they had to do something and they thought of the same thing and Steven twirled Connie and dipped her before they fused.

Stevonnie leaped off the loft and in the middle of Lapis and Amethyst and pulled out their shield.

"Stay out of this!" Lapis lifted Stevonnie with big arms made out of water and tossed Stevonnie far away. Amethyst pulled out two whips and threw one around each arm and pulled Lapis towards her and Lapis collided with the quartz's fist.

Lapis flew into the sky and Amethyst was lifted off the ground because she was still holding onto the whips. Lapis flew rapidly in circles till Amethyst could no longer hold onto the whips and she let go and slammed into the ground.

While Amethyst was still dazed, Lapis dived towards her ready to poof the quartz when Amethyst grabbed her and they turned into a ball of light.

"Thanks for tossing me in the-HOLY SMOKE!" Stevonnie gasped when they saw the big gem before them.

"W-What's wrong?" The gem asked staring at Stevonnie with four pink eyes. The gem also was dark purple with light purple hair, a white shirt with a black triangle on it, and she had four arms.

"You two...you two-"

"Who's out there?" Peridot asked, running out of the barn. Her eyes turn starstruck when she saw the beautiful fusion before her. "Holy stars she's..."

Before Peridot could finish her sentence, the unknown fusion defused and Amethyst and Lapis laid on the ground. Peridot looked visibly disappointed

"C'mon Peri, let's get back to the loft." Lapis said looking at Amethyst with disgust.

"N-no!" Peridot gasped. "I want that gem back...t-the fusion!"

"You really think I'd fuse with _her_ on purpose?" Lapis scoffed. "Why do you want to see the fusion anyway?"

"I think I like her." Peridot admitted. "Please fuse? For me?"

Neither Lapis nor Amethyst could say no to Peridot's face. And since Peridot liked both of them, wouldn't it make sense if she wanted the two _fused_ together?

Amethyst sighed and stretched her hand out to Lapis. They did a brief dance before Amethyst dipped Lapis and they melded into one.

The fusion stood before Peridot and Stevonnie and the former's eyes turned starstruck again.

The fusion didn't exactly like being herself, but she was doing it for Peridot.

 _What am I again?_ _I'm_ _a Blue Black Opal...I_ _should_ _shorten_ _that. B.B. Opal! Yes, that is my name._


	2. I Just Wanna Live It

B.B. Opal looked up at the Peridot and felt so much love for Peridot that it almost overlooked the hate she felt towards herself. And that's when she realized why Lapis and Amethyst accidentally fused in the first place: because of their mutual love for Peridot.

B.B. leaned to Peridot's eye level and held Peridot's face in her hands. Peridot looked so lovestruck that they were silent for a few moments with Stevonnie just standing there weirded out.

"What just happened?" Stevonnie whispered.

 _"...oh wait!"_ Peridot suddenly said, she ran to the barn and came back out with the calendar and tore it into pieces. "Guess we don't need this anymore!"

 _"What?"_ B.B. Opal said in shock, she turned into light and almost defused but didn't and stayed as herself. "Lapis loved that calendar. Even if we don't do the scheduling anymore she still needs one."

"Oh...whoops." Peridot turned to Stevonnie. "Fusion, go buy a new calendar. I'll give you the money back."

"I have a name." Stevonnie pouted. "It's Stevonnie."

"Fine _Stevonnie_ , go get the calendar. Shoo." Peridot waved her hand in Stevonnie's face till they left and she turned to B.B. Opal with curiosity returning to her eyes.

"Um...so since Garnet apparently told Amethyst that she could have her on Valentine's day, I'm going to go ask her why she told her wrong information." B.B. Opal explained.

"But I just met you! I wanna go on a date!" Peridot exclaimed, jumping up and down eagerly. "C'mon, let's go on a date! Let's go to Funland! I have a great idea! I can finally get on that roller coaster if I just hide in your hair! I come up with the _best ideas!"_

B.B. Opal gave a light smile and nodded as she picked up Peridot and placedin her hair, with Garnet's lie still on her mind. But of course, Peridot came first.

* * *

"I told you something would go wrong with those two Connie." Stevonnie muttered under their breath as they looked around for a calendar at the dollar store. "Why are we even bothering looking for a calendar Steven? We should just pick one and go."

Various people in the store gave the fusion weird looks for talking to themself and Stevonnie scoffed before picking up a random calendar and walking to the cashier.

* * *

"You sure you can fit in the seats in the Appalachian?"

"Yes uh...Mr. Smiley." B.B. replied remembering his name. Mr. Smiley let the fusion sit in the seat and she barely fit in it. She smiled as she felt Peridot squirming in excitement in her hair and the ride started moving.

"WOOOOOO! BEST RIDE EVER!" Peridot screamed in excitement. Soon the ride was over and after walking a distance away from the ride, Peridot leaped out of B.B.'s hair and they went to get cotton candy which both of them enjoy. B.B. ate her's in one bite and Peridot blushed when she saw some cotton candy still on the beautiful fusion's lips.

"Hey Bee..." Peridot whispered. B.B. looked at Peridot and she felt excitement and nervousness build up within her as she pulled B.B.'s face in for a passionate kiss before Peridot licked the cotton candy off her lips and pulled away with B.B. having stars in her eyes this time.

 _But I'm Lapis and Amethyst! How is this relationship going to work when I'm only doing this for Peridot...wait, why don't I feel any hate?_

B.B. felt fear and she immediately defused, and Amethyst fell out of the fusion confused. She looked at Lapis and was even more puzzled when she saw Lapis blushing a dark blue on almost every inch of her face and at the same time she looked terrified. Before Amethyst or Peridot could ask, Lapis sprouted her water wings and frantically flew off back to the barn.

"What was that about?" Amethyst asked. Peridot gasped Lapis's name and ran towards the barn as well. Amethyst was about to follow but not only did Lapis probably not want to talk to her, she also needed answers from Garnet.

 _And Peridot let Stevonnie out on their own! Well...they're probably fine. Those two would definitely be able to protect each other if anything happened..I think._

Amethyst used her spin-dash to roll all the way to the Temple within a few seconds and she knocked on the door. Moments later Pearl opened the door.

"Where's Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"She's in her room." Pearl answered. Amethyst walked past her and entered her own room knowing she'd be able to find Garnet's. Garnet was standing in the middle of her room as if she knew Amethyst would be here. She turned around and Amethyst started spilling out her words in a frustrated tone.

"You told me that I was having Peridot on Valentine's day and I b-believed you! And then me and Lapis fought and somehow we fused! B.B. Opal took Peridot to Funland and they kissed and then Lapis looked embarassed and flew off! Stevonnie is lost somewhere looking for a calendar and...you planned all this didn't you?" Amethyst realized.

"Not the part about Stevonnie." Garnet replied with vague concern in her voice. "It was 50/50 chance that you and Lapis either would've fused or poofed one other. I decided to take that chance."

"What about Lapis flying off like that? Do you know why she did that?" Amethyst asked.

"You'll just have to ask her." Garnet answered. "But first I need to find Stevonnie, I have a hunch where they'd be at now."

* * *

"Why did you give me a calendar with male strippers on it?"

"I told you that I just randomly picked a calendar from the store and I'm not going back. Do you think I was up for that after one of your girlfriends tossed me into a tree?" Stevonnie protested to Peridot till they felt someone touch their shoulder. They looked back to see Garnet.

"Hey Garnet, I-"

"Give Lapis this." Garnet gave Stevonnie a calendar with an underwater ocean and sea coral on the cover titled: **_The Most Beautiful Sights of the Ocean 2017_**

"Wow thanks!" Stevonnie smiled with Peridot saying _"that's my line"_ in the background. Stevonnie brought the calendar to Lapis and came back to Garnet. "She said she really liked it!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Garnet asked. _Like to defuse?_

"Um...hmm...I don't think so." Stevonnie replied obliviously. "Did I forget something?"

"Um, no. Not at all." Garnet smiled deciding to let them be fused a while longer. There were bigger situations happening after all.


	3. I Don't Wanna Lie

**Two weeks later**

Ever since Lapis flew off after B.B. Opal and Peridot kissed, everything was in disarray. Amethyst heard that Lapis wanted to start the calendar scheduling again but Peridot refused because she wanted to see B.B. Opal again. So the last two weeks consisted of Peridot coming to the quartz gem begging her to convince Lapis and also telling her every last thing Lapis said.

"Peridot, why don't you just accept that not everything happens the way you want it to." Amethyst sighed as Peridot was clinging to her on the couch in the temple. "Maybe Lapis doesn't want to be B.B. with me, you just have to accept that."

"Well...I'm not going to date either of you!" Peridot confessed pulling away from Amethyst. "I'm sorry but when I went on that date with B.B. she made me feel strong feelings that I...didn't quite feel with either of you."

 _Ouch._ Amethyst looked away in total silence. How could she not be enough for Peridot?

"I'm... _sorry_ that I'm not good enough for you." Amethyst croaked on the verge of tears.

"I didn't mean it like that Amethyst. I really like both of you! It's when you're one gem that I have you both...but you're one being!" Peridot explained excitedly with her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "I just don't want things to go back to the way they were. But I'm not going to make you two fuse if you don't want to."

Peridot got up off the couch and left. After a few moments Amethyst sighed again. She cared about Peridot so much that she was going to try and talk to Lapis about getting back together again.

 _Wow_ _that sounded_ _like_ _we_ _were_ _in a relationship...which we're not!_

Amethyst shapeshifted into a bird and flew into a hole in the barn and saw Lapis sitting in a corner with a million fly-aways in her hair facing her back to Amethyst. Amethyst changed back into her regular form and Lapis heard and turned around.

"You shouldn't be here." Lapis growled.

"Look at yourself Lapis! What's shutting me out going to do besides make you feel worse?" Amethyst asked. "Was it that you hated me so much that you had to leave Funland that day? Because that's fine! But Peridot really loved B.B. and-"

"That's not why."

"It isn't?" Amethyst said in surprise. Lapis nodded looking away from Amethyst. "Then why did you fly away?"

"I can't tell you, you can't know." Lapis said.

"It can't be worse than you hating me." Amethyst tried to assure Lapis but she looked back at the purple quartz angrily.

" _It is!_ Somehow I've fallen in love with you!" Lapis confessed throwing her hands in the air. "I still love Peridot but somehow I felt a bond with you thanks to our stupid fusion!"

Lapis got up and sprouted her water wings and tried to fly out of the barn when Amethyst grabbed her foot.

 _"Let go!"_ Lapis cried.

"No! You can't keep running away from your problems!" Amethyst yelled and then spoke in a softer tone. "We're going to talk about this, it's not healthy to not talk about your feelings. I...I've been there."

Lapis looked back at her and her wings disappeared as she landed back on the wooden floor. Amethyst sat closer to her.

"During the fusion I kinda felt that way about you too." Amethyst admitted. "And I don't think it's a bad thing. Peridot _loves_ B.B. so why not go nuts with it? She's dating her not...us, if that makes sense."

"Huh...well Peridot's spending the whole day with Stevonnie." Lapis explained with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do you wanna maybe...?"

Amethyst grabbed Lapis's face and pressed her lips against Lapis's lips. Amethyst moved her hands to Lapis's hips and lifted her skinny frame onto her lap with the two still kissing.

* * *

"So all we have to do is find something that they both like or have in common and they'll be _sure t_ o fuse again! Any ideas?"

"Um, they're both bitter." Stevonnie muttered looking off into the distance as they and Peridot were walking in a Walmart. "So maybe we buy them...a big bowl of salt."

"Are you two even paying attention?" Peridot asked. Stevonnie looked down at Peridot with one eyebrow raised.

"Two? It's just me Peridot." Stevonnie gave a faint smile and rubbed their fingers through Peridot's hair. Peridot suddenly felt concerned.

 _How_ _long_ _have they been fused?_

"You should probably defuse now..." Peridot whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Um nothing, wanna go back to the barn?" Peridot asked. Stevonnie nodded and the two walked out of the store and eventually made their way back to the barn where they heard weird sounds.

"What in the name... _oh_ _great_ _stars my eyes!"_ Peridot exclaimed when she saw Amethyst and Lapis going at it. Stevonnie shrieked and immediately defused before Steven made a run for the Temple with Connie following him shouting something about needing to call her Mom.

Lapis's eyes widened as she got off of Amethyst and their shapeshifted genitals disappeared. Peridot looked at them gawking.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh Peridot it wasn't what it...uh, looked like." Lapis stammered. "We both love you very much. We just kinda developed feelings from being fused-"

 _"This is perfect!"_ Peridot squealed. "If you two still like me but also like each other, you two won't mind being fused so I can be with B.B. Opal!"

"You're _OK_ with this?" Amethyst gasped. She got up and hugged Peridot. "Okay, B.B. being around a lot will take the rest of the Crystal Gems some time to get used to but I think we can do it. Right Lapis?"

"Right." Lapis smirked as she rubbed her fingers through Amethyst's hair.

"Thank you thank you thank you _thank you!"_ Peridot hugged both of them and Amethyst and Lapis pulled away from the hug and performed a brief fusion dance before they formed into a ball of light and B.B. was standing before Peridot with a cocky grin.

"Missed me?"


	4. In this Universe Inside

**One month later**

"And _this_ garbage pile is all the empty food boxes, to-go bags, and TV dinner boxes and-"

"B.B.! I've brought more of Lapis's stuff!"

"It's meep-morp." B.B. corrected Pearl as she had Peridot on her shoulder and they were in Amethyst's room. Pearl rolled her eyes as she lugged a big box and dropped it on the floor.

"You sure Amethyst doesn't want to move in the barn with you and Lapis?" Pearl sighed at the idea of more gems moving into the Temple ever since Stevonnie decided to be a permanent fusion and moved into Rose's room much to the frustration of Connie's parents.

"Well we all agreed it'd be easier to move all our stuff into a special room where there can be unlimited garbage instead of that old barn." Peridot explained. "Thanks for the last box Pearl. You can go now."

"You two have a visitor." Garnet said as she walked into the room with Stevonnie. Once Stevonnie came into view they ran into B.B.'s arms and they hugged each other briefly.

Peridot was slightly worried about Stevonnie's behavior a month ago when they started acting like one person as if they forgot who they came from. But B.B. hadn't defused _once_ since a month ago and even though she showed personality traits from both Amethyst and Lapis, it seemed that B.B. was fleshing out a personality of her own.

And because that made Peridot happy, she decided not to worry so much about Stevonnie even though they hadn't defused for three weeks now. She had also figured out that Stevonnie was an even bigger fusion of love. Not more so than Garnet but definitely more than B.B.

"This box has the Camp Pining Hearts DVDs!" Stevonnie smiled as they began looking at stuff in the box. "We just need to set up the TV in here and all three of us can marathon the show!"

B.B. lifted the TV from the barn and placed it on a tall pile of garbage before hooking it up to an outlet in the corner of Amethyst's room and the two fusions and Peridot watched the show with the latter in B.B.'s hair.

Stevonnie sat next to them leaning on a pile of garbage and they couldn't be happier. Steven was very worried that Lapis and Amethyst would get into a fight but oddly enough it was the best thing that happened to them _and_ him and Connie. At this point their personalities and voices in Stevonnie's head blended perfectly into the personality and voice of one being.

Stevonnie looked at B.B. holding Peridot in her big hands smooching her gem and hoped that Lapis and Amethyst felt the same way.


End file.
